


Naruto's Mutant Family

by Trace_Carter



Category: Naruto, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trace_Carter/pseuds/Trace_Carter
Summary: Cast out of his home, Naruto finds a home with a family that is just as strange as he is, if not stranger.  His Shinobi life isn't over, but it has taken a strange new turn.Look out New York.  Naruto Uzumaki is here.





	Naruto's Mutant Family

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone speaks English in TMNT (even people from dimensions based on feudal Japan) there will be no language issue for Naruto.

It was evening at the peak of twilight in Konoha, and many families were out celebrating.  Why?  Because the Shinobi Academy had just held their Graduation Exams and all the students had passed.  Well, all but one.

Naruto Uzumaki was making his way through the streets with a glum look on his face as he listened to the families happily celebrating their children graduating and becoming Shinobi.  He didn’t have a family to celebrate with and he had actually failed the test simply because he couldn’t create a simple Bunshin.

To be fair, the examiners actually had it in for the boy and actually made the written test harder for him than it should have been.  The reason for this, is that Naruto was, unknowingly, a Jinchūriki, a human with a powerful Chakra Demon sealed away within him, specifically, the Nine Tailed Fox.  The villagers hated the boy because of this, seeing him as the fox reborn, but in truth he held the beast back, keeping the rest of them safe.

But all that hatred, it was about to set in motion actions that would ripple across the multiverse.

As Naruto was walking towards the apartment, he was unknowingly being tailed by several Jonin-level Shinobi that were intent on, ‘finishing off the fox’ once and for all.  Just as Naruto passed through a small clearing, several thin wires shot out and wrapped around his wrists and ankles, tying him up and rendering him defenseless.

“What’s going on?” exclaimed Naruto as the Shinobi jumped down and made several hand-seas.

“We’re finishing you off you demon!” said one man, “You won’t threaten our home any longer.”

The three Shinobi finished their hand-seals and slammed their hands on the ground, causing a complex sealing array to form under the trapped child, “ _Collaborative Fuinjutsu: Trinity Banishment!_ ”

The three Shinobi felt their chakra spike as the array created hands of energy that grabbed onto the boy before a sphere of energy formed around him that grew to quickly envelop the three shinobi as well.  When the ANBU arrived with the Hokage soon after, all that was found was a round crater in the ground with the burnt remains of Naruto’s goggles sitting in the center.

xXsceneXx

Naruto opened his eyes and saw himself flying through a great void with energy arcing through it.  He saw the three bodies of the shinobi that had attacked him floating as well before being struck by the energy and vanishing.  He felt fear in him, as he knew that he would be next, but suddenly felt a burning power within him and heard a voice.

“ **No!  I am not dying here!** ”

An aura of crimson energy formed around the boy just as one of the energy bolts struck him causing a gateway to be torn open in the darkness of the void, sucking the boy in as the two energies tore apart his body and rebuilt it over and over again.

xXsceneXx

In the sewers beneath New York City, four humanoid turtle children were racing through the tunnels, playing their version of a game of tag, when there was a loud noise and a rumble that knocked them off their feet.

“What was that?” asked one wearing a blue mask.

“Dunno,” said one in orange, “but did you feel that?”

“That sounded close by,” said one in red, “ya think it’s trouble?”

“I don’t think so,” said the fourth one, this one wearing purple, “it sounded more like an energy discharge.”

“Let’s go check it out!” said the one in orange, but the one in blue held him back.

“Hold on Mikey,” said the one in blue, “we have no idea what that is.  Don, go and fetch Master Splinter.  The rest of us will investigate this.”

The purple masked turtle leapt off with surprising agility and the three others made there way through the large sewer pipes until they came across something surprising.  Lying on the ground, curled in a fetal position, was a blond boy that looked to be about 10 years old, but what was most surprising.  Sticking out of the boy’s blond hair, were a pair of vulpine ears and a fox tail was sticking out from the boy’s waistband, attached to his tailbone, the fur on both items matching his hair.

“Is that, a human?” asked the orange masked turtle, getting a whack upside the head by the one in red.

“Come on Mikey,” said the one in red, “how many human kids have fox ears and tails?”

“Still,” said the one in blue, “what is he doing here in the sewers?”

“Uhhh,” groaned the boy, “Where am I?”

“Hi,” said the one called Mikey, getting the boy’s attention, “I’m Michelangelo.”

“AHHHHHHHH!” screamed the boy as he took in the sight of the mutant turtle.

“Gyaaaaaah,” yelled said turtle as he fell back in shock.

“Wh-what are you guys?” said Naruto in fear.

“Duh, we’re turtles,” said Michelangelo.

“You don’t look like any turtles I’ve ever seen,” said Naruto with a frown.

“Oh yeah?” asked the one in red, “I’ve never seen any humans that have tails.”

“Tails?” said the boy in confusion as he looked behind him and saw the fox tail swishing around, “EHHHHHHHHH?!”

Feeling the tail and the ears twitching on his head, the boy was beginning to have a panic attack, “What happened?  What am I?

“A Kitsune,” said an older, calmer, and more mature voice, causing the boy to look up as a large grey rat walked up on his rear legs, wearing a brown robe and carrying a walking stick, “I believe that is what you are child, though I would wonder what one of your kind is doing here.”

“What’s going on?” asked the boy, “Who are you creatures?”

“I am Splinter,” said the rat, “these are my sons, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael.”

The rat, now known as Splinter, gestured to the blue, orange, purple, and red masked turtles respectively before turning back to Naruto, “We were once ordinary animals, until a freak accident mutated us into what you see before you.  I took these four as my sons and am training them in the ways of Ninjutsu.”

“You guys are ninja?” said the boy, “Awesome!  I wish I could be a ninja.”

“Where are you from?” asked Splinter, “What is your name?”

“I’m from the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire,” said the boy, “My name is Naruto Uzumaki.”

“I don’t believe I’ve heard of such a place,” said Splinter.

“Really?” asked Naruto, “Where are we now?”

“We’re in the New York sewers,” said Donatello, “New York is a city in the United States of America.”

“United what now?” asked Naruto.

“Naruto,” said Leonardo slowly as he began to suspect something, “what is the last thing you remember before coming here?”

“I was heading home from the Shinobi Academy,” said Naruto, “then these three guys jumped me and used this weird Jutsu to send us to this weird void.  The next thing I know, I’m here with these weird ears and a tail.”

“I see,” said Donatello, “it could be possible, that you’re from another dimension.”

“…What?” said Naruto blankly.

“Well,” said the purple masked turtle, “there exists the theory of an infinite multiverse, so it’s possible that void you saw was the space between dimensions, and that traversing it the way you did sent you here.  Also, considering how you seem to not believe yourself to be a Kitsune, maybe the trip changed you?”

This caused Naruto to fall to his knees, “What am I supposed to do now?” he asked in a hopeless voice.

“Why not come with us?” asked Leonardo, “You wanted to be a Ninja, so why not let Master Splinter train you as well?”

“You’d do that for me?” asked Naruto, “We’ve barely met.”

“For some reason,” said Splinter, “I feel that does not matter.  I would be happy to train you and offer you a family.  As my son.”

Naruto couldn’t help it and tears came to his eyes before he rushed forward and hugged the old rat.  The turtles smiled at this.  It wasn’t every day that your family grew a bit bigger, and they all felt that Naruto would make for a fun younger brother


End file.
